Sinking Into the Rising Dawn
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: Two souls, so alike in every way, yet so far apart. Dark and light. Dawn and day. One a fighter for hope. The other a being cloaked by darkness. But despite their obvious difference they will bond greatly during their time together. Until a great storm blows them apart and they both find love in two very different places. For ghosts roam this country of hidden secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I know what most of you are probably thinking. Really? Another Human to Warrior fanfic!? **

**But, seeing as I have already (sorta) mastered the Hunger Games/Warriors crossover :3 (Or at least thats what people have told me) **

**I decided to try and...master Human to Warrior fics! **

**Anyway! Please review me any of your thoughts! Feedback will be super important for this fic! Especially the first few chapters!**

* * *

_Dead? _

"He can't be dead! Y-y-you're lying! I know you are!" the girl screamed, fighting against the two men who held her arms with an iron tight grip.

"I'm sorry, Tamira," a soft voice apologised. Tamira twisted her head to stare at the pudgy, blonde woman who stood with her head bowed. She could feel both sadness and anger at war in her brain. And she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be sad or angry. _Being both is normal right? _Tamira dare ask herself.

The woman cleared her throat, drawing Tamira's attention back to her. She felt sympathy for the woman whose job was to tell families that their loved ones had perished. That they would never open their eyes again. "There's no need for you to be sorry," Tamira choked out. "His death wasn't your fault," she glanced down at the woman's name badge, "Francis."

Francis gave a small smile. "Would," she paused as if she was stopping to ask herself if she wanted to say the next words. "Would you like to hear how he died?"

Tamira felt her mouth run dry but nodded any way. "He lost control of his motorbike, hit the side of a car and was thrown from the motorbike. The police suspect that he died almost instantaneously after his head hit the road," Francis revealed. Tamira bowed her head.

A few short hours later, Tamira walked out of the morgue and raised her head to the sky.

_At least now I know you died with little pain. But. But I miss you so much already, dad. _

* * *

_***~*~*X*~*~***_

_**3 Months Later**_

_***~*~*X*~*~***_

* * *

The familiar sound of the teacher's heels clicking against the concrete was the only thing Tamira was concentrating on. Her friend's voice was just a mess of tangled voices and words that barely reached her ears. That was until she tapped Tamira on the shoulder. "Are you even listening to me?" she cried.

"Hmm? What? Oh, sorry Cassie. I'm just a bit out of it today," Tamira apologised, nudging Cassie lightly.

Cassie's face fell slightly. "What'd your mother do this time?"

"Just the usual. Yelling, screaming, hurling sharp objects at my head," Tamira replied with a frown. Cassie pulled a face and blurted out a string of curses aimed at Tamira's mother. Thankfully the teacher did not hear any of the words that flew from Cassie's mouth. It would have landed them both in the detention room all day instead of heading out to the rainforest. Tamira wrinkled her nose at the thought of walking through a humid rainforest with a bunch of make-up covered girls all whining about how the heat is going to 'melt' their foundation, or frizz up their hair.

"What are you scowling at, Tamira Stevenson?" came the sharp voice of the teacher.

Tamira jumped at the teacher's voice and flushed as most of the other students turned to stare at her. "Nothing, Mrs Daniels," she replied quickly. Mrs Daniels made a _humph _noise before continuing to lecture the class on correct behaviour whilst they were at the sanctuary.

"She'll see a spider and run screaming back to the bus," Cassie joked.

Tamira slapped her shoulder, "Spiders are extremely scary creatures! One bite from a poisonous spider could kill me!" Cassie snorted and moved towards the bus door, tugging Tamira along with her.

"Don't forget!" Mrs Daniels squeaked in her high voice. "Best behaviour!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cassie muttered, sitting down on a seat towards the back of the bus. "You," she grabbed Tamira's arm as she walked past, "are sitting right here."

Tamira giggled, "Where else do you think I was going to sit?" Cassie twisted her blonde head and pointed at a black haired boy who was sitting at the very back of the bus. A tall, thin, flawless, brunette draped herself over him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Evan Smith. You know, the boy with the black hair who just happens to have Selena Delany hanging off him? Oh and I belive you are slightly obsessed over him," Cassie retorted. "He, is the reason you were about to sit in the seat behind me. And anyway, why would you want to sit any closer to the popular chicks. No one wants to catch their...disease."

Instead of slapping Cassie as she had planned, Tamira collapsed in a fit of giggles. The two friends turned away from the back seat to look straight into a pair of sharp blue eyes. "Laughing at my friends were you?" the owner of the blue eyes snapped.

Cassie flicked her arm in a dismissive manner, "No. Just sharing a joke, Eva." Eva scowled at the her before flipping her hair over her shoulder and prancing down to the back of the bus. Squeals of joy soon followed, announcing that Eva had just shared some 'interesting' news. "I wonder how many times you can electrocute a fat, prostitute before they die," Cassie murmured thoughtfully, eyeing Eva's back with great interest.

"Don't you dare think about it!" Tamira protested.

Cassie glared at her through her blonde locks. "Too late," she sneered. The bus lurched forward and Tamira flew forwards, smashing her head against the chair in front of her.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

Cassie pulled the back of her shirt, hauling Tamira back into a sitting position before checking her forehead. "Only a bruise," she chirped as Tamira tapped her head gingerly. The contents of Tamira's bag had spilt out over the floor, allowing anyone sitting behind the two girls to see everything.

"Oo!" Selena exclaimed, leaning down and swooping up a book. "Whats this?"

Tamira felt her heart plummet as she recognised the book cover. An old book her dad had bought for her. The first of a few series but she had never really gotten into the books. But it had always felt special to her. And now it was in the claws of Selena Delany. Who just happened to be sitting on the lap of Evan Smith. The hottest guy in all of tenth grade. "Is that a cat on the front!?" Eva blurted out.

_Dammit! _The whole entire bus had gone silent as everyone turned to face the back, their eyes fixed on Selena, Eva, Evan and Tamira. Cassie let out a sharp breath, her hazel eyes blazing with anger. She went to stand up but Tamira pushed her back down with one hand. "Let me handle it, Cassie. I don't want you getting into any trouble with them," she whispered. Cassie glared up at her but sat back down.

"Read the title, Selena!" someone called out. Tamira clenched her fists together. Right now all she wanted to do was disappear.

Selena turned the book over with a perfectly manicured hand. "Warriors: Into The Wild," she read. A burst of giggles erupted from the others in the popular group and all eyes turned on Tamira.

"If the cover is correct, I do believe this is a book about cats!" Eva pointed out. "Is it, Tamira?"

Tamira groaned inwardly and took a step forward. "Give it back. That book is important to me," she pleaded, evading Eva's question as well as she could.

"Uh uh," Selena tutted. "First answer Eva's question. And then answer this; How is an old book about cats important to you?"

"Yes. It's a book about cats. And the reason it's important to me is because it was the last thing my dad gave to me before he died!" Tamira snapped, her voice rising with every word. Evan's eyes widened and caught Tamira's eyes. She thought she him him smile in sympathy.

Both Eva and Selena shared a glance before Selena turned the book over and read the blurb out loud to everyone. At the end every person on the bus, except Cassie, laughed. Tamira wasn't sure whether their laughter was aimed at her, the book or both. But either way, she still felt terrible. _You need to end this now! _Her mind screamed at her. She stepped forward and reached her arm out to grab the book. Selena quickly moved the book away from Tamira's grasp. "I think not!" she purred. "A book this stupid shouldn't have even been printed!" Again. Everyone laughed.

And that was when Cassie stood up. She looked surprisingly beautiful with her hazel eyes flaming and blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Give her the book back, right now! she yelled, pacing up the bus until she stoof beside Tamira.

"Why would we do that?" Selena asked stupidly.

Cassie looked ready to explode. Or implode. Tamira wasn't sure. "Because prostitutes don't read!" she snapped. Selena narrowed her eyes, standing up, the book still clasped in her hand.

"How dare you call me that!" she muttered darkly. Cassie shot her a fake smile and lunged for the book but not before Selena reached out with her free hand and yankled Cassie's hair back. Cassie let out a strangled yelp of pain as her head was pulled backwards.

"Girls!" Mrs Daniels warned. "Sit down now!" But no one payed any attention to the floosy teacher. Tamira felt rage boil up under her skin and take over her muscles. She felt as if she was losing control of her body. It wasn't until she reached out and slapped Selena across the face, leaving a huge, bright red mark on the snob's face, that she realised she no longer had control of her limbs.

Eva placed her hand over her mouth with a little gasp. "Did you just..slap Selena?" Tamira payed no attention to Eva, instead her hands were stretching for the book that was somehow still in Selena's hand. Just before she reached it, a sharp stining pain exploded on her shoulder and she looked up in shock to see bright blue nails digging into her skin. _Selena's nails. _Her brain told her.

Tamira noticed that if she was to slap Selena again, she would lose any chance of grabbing her book. So, she used her mind and bit down on Selena's hand, sinking her teeth into the soft skin.

A sharp scream of pain burst froth from Selena's chest and she dropped the book.

"What are you girls doing back there?" the bus driver hollered, turning his body away from the front of the bus to glare at the gathered group.

"Keith! The road!" Mrs Daniels shrieked. But it was too late. Kieth turned back just to see the bus swerve off the road and plummet through the guard rail.

Everyone who hadn't been in a seat was thrown into the air and Tamira felt her arm smash into one of the seats. Her head smashed into the windowm shattering the glass, showering her with tiny shards of thorn sharp claws. They cut into her skin, some cutting so deep that the pieces of glass remained imebedded in her skin. Screams of the other students surrounded her, making the situation even worse.

The constant pain lasted for what seemed like hours. Tamira lost count of how many times her head smashed into something and she knew she could feel blood oozing through her hair. Every part of her body had come in contact with some part of the bus.

Darkness was encroaching on her vision when the bus finally stopped rolling. She crashed into the ground one last time, hearing a sick snap from some part of her body. Her eyes fluttered sideways and her heart skipped a beat.

Evan's green and gold eyes stared back, reflecting what she expected was in her eyes. Pain, fear and uncertainty. Tamira could see blood trickling over the side of his face. It looked so out of place among his black hair. He moved slightly and grimaced. His hand slid over the floor, scraping against the shards of glass and touched Tamira's finger tips.

And then she slid into a black abyss of nothing.

* * *

**Well. I'm not really sure what I think about this story so far...**

**I didn't do a prolouge because I feel that when people do write Human to Warrior they usually stuff up the prolouge and make it seem too strange. **

**Any how, I may or may not delete this depending on the outcome. **

**But! I can tell you this; **

_**The main Clans will not be featured in this story! Instead I will be using my own**_**3 _Clans._ **

**Review me all your honest thoughts!**

**Hunter Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter..finally :l. **

**Question Time~**

_**Mystic:**_Two. You find out who they are in this chapter. Well you find out who the other person is since Tamira is one of them :3

**_Waffletail:_ **Invinsible. Lawl. No. She just had a really long night and was a bit tired!

**Read on my, Duckies :D **

* * *

"Do you think they will ever wake up?" a hoarse voice rasped in Tamira's ear. It sounded patchy and strained as if the speaker was forcing the words out. Tamira tried to force her eyes open, she wanted to see whether she was alive or dead. Her eye-lids felt like two pieces of concrete but eventually they cracked open. A sharp, searing pain struck her brain as bright light burned her retina's. She whimpered in pain and slammed them shut, the image of her surroundings burned into her brain.

A swirling vortex of colours had greeted her eyes. Greens, blues, purples, all colours of the rainbow made up her strange and frightening place she had woken in. Another voice ricocheted around her head. "The Gods will decide their fate," it whispered. Tamira shuddered in fear at what strange creatures might be haunting her mind, possessing her brain to create its own dream world.

"_We _are the Gods!" the first voice replied angrily. It's voice boomed around Tamira's head and she winced.

Muffled footsteps sounded beside her head followed by the ruffling of what Tamira assumed were clothes. "Their life can, and will, be controlled by the highest Gods only." There was a brief pause before the speaker continued. "The time has come. The Gods have decided that they will play a vital part in our kins life. It is time for them to awaken."

Tamira's eyes suddenly snapped open. She braced herself for the searing pain of brilliant light but it was gone. Instead of the vortex of colours there stood a tunnel, so long that Tamira could not see the end. It simply disappeared into darkness. "Go," the second voice rasped in her ear. "Your new life awaits." _New life? _Tamira obeyed the voices command, stepping towards the dark tunnel. She turned back to see if she could identify who was speaking to her. But all she saw were two pairs of eyes. One a deep amber and the other a vibrant green. Then the darkness swallowed her and all she could see was black.

Dark, frightening, smothering black.

* * *

_***~*Never be afraid to fall, for StarClan is waiting*~***_

* * *

A hand shook Tamira gently. The movement was followed by a soft voice, "Her breathing has returned to normal."

"What about the other?" a melodic voice asked.

"He too has recovered from the injuries he had. I have to admit. I am surprised that either of them have lived. The Gods must have a very special life for them if they chose to heal their injuries," the first voice replied. Tamira opened her eyes, surprised to feel them slide open easier than before. All of her muscles ached and something was prodding her in the side. She stretched out her hand to find it only to snatch her hand back as if she had been bitten by a snake. Instead of feeling skin she felt fur. Soft, warm fur. Her breathing sped up, as did her heart rate. She sat up and looked over her body with silent fear. No longer was she a tanned human girl. Fur covered her body, stretching down to her hands of which she now had four. _Four hands? Or four paws? _She mused.

Her fear was begginning to subside when she looked down and found a white tail. Tamira followed the tail with her eyes until it joined up with her body. A quiet squeak escaped from her throat at the sudden thought that she was no longer human.

Her fear was begginning to subside when she looked down and found a white tail. Tamira followed the tail with her eyes until it joined up with her body. A quiet squeak escaped from her throat at the sudden thought that she was no longer human. "Are you okay?" The voice made Tamira jump with a loud shriek. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The voices owner came into view and Tamira finally realised that she was indeed no longer human. A dark tortoiseshell cat stood in front of Tamira, amber eyes shining with worry. "I-i-its okay," Tamira stammered. "I'm just not sure where I am. Or who I am."

"You don't know who you are?" the cat repeated. "I didn't think your injuries were that bad that they would cause memory loss.

Tamira shook her head before snorting at the uncomfortable feeling of thin ears flapping around on top of her head. "My name is Tamira. And that is all I remember," she lied.

"Tamira...so you're not a Clan cat," the cat murmured. "My name's Nightrose." _Nightrose_.._what a strange name. Although I suppose waking up as a cat is stranger than her name. _

Tamira smiled at Nightrose. "Thats a pretty name. There is one thing I would like to know though," Tamira began. "Where am I?"

"Thank you," Nightrose purred. "And you're in DawningClan's medicine den." Tamira tipped her head sideways when Nightrose said DawningClan's medicine den. She had absolutly no clue who or what DawningClan was. Nor did she know how cats could have _medicine _dens.

"DawningClan?"

Nightrose's smile faltered. "Your memory really did vanish. DawningClan is one of the three Clans that call the forest, plains and marshes home. RisingClan and SinkingClan are our friends, enemies, rivals and sometimes our saviours. All of us look up to our ancestors in the stars. They are named StarClan. Some nights, if you look close enough, you can see the bodies of our eldest ancestors painted across the sky. It's truly a wonderful sight."

"Each of these Clans are led by a leader who follows the word of StarClan. Or at least some do," Nightrose wrinkled her nose. "RisingClan is led by Flarestar, SinkingClan by Smokestar and DawningClan is under the command of Silentstar. I am a medicine cat, one of the closest ranks to StarClan. We have to follow a strict set of rules but at the end of the day the dreams we share with our anscestors are beautiful."

Tamira gaped at Nightrose. _Three Clans. SinkingClan. Flarestar. Enemies. StarClan. Dreams. _Her mind was abuzz with the information Nightsong had just given her, sending her mind into a violent storm of emotions. Sadness, confusion, fear, shock, all bounced around in her head and she almost burst into tears. Tamira didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back on the bus with her friend, complaining about her mother and the snobby girls. "I confused you didn't I?" Nightsong tore Tamira away from her train of thoughts. "I'll take you to see Silentstar, she will decide what to do with you."

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the den, pausing to wave at Tamira with her tail, indicating that she should follow her. Tamira swallowed her fear and stepped out of the den, only to be blinded by light a few moments later. As she blinked away the bright light and her eyes adjusted, Tamira found herself being stared at by a number of cats. Their eyes were much sharper and held intelligence than the girls Tamira had tangled with before the bus crashed. She shuddered and hurried to catch up with Nightrose. She watched curiously as a sandy coloured cat picked a dead mouse up off a pile of dead animals, lay down in a shady spot and devour the mouse in a few short bites. The sight of it made Tamira retch in her mouth and she suddenly realised that pretending to have been a cat all of her life would be much more difficult than she had first thought.

"Silentstar!" Nightrose called. "Can I have a word with you?"

A long-furred white she-cat with orange patches slunk over to Nightrose, strong muscles rippling under her pelt. Tamira suddenly felt self concious looking at the stunning she-cat and looked down at her own fur. She was surprised to see that she was also white, the only difference between her and Silentstar was that Tamira had black spots. "Hello, Nightrose," Silentstar greeted. "And is this one of the cats that was found on the border this morning?"

Nightrose flicked Tamira on her side with her tail, indicating that she should adress Silentstar. _Just like a nudge between humans, _she mused before stepping forward. "My name is Tamira," she responded.

"I am going assume that you are not from the Clans?" Silentstar asked. Tamira shook her head. _Her voice sounds a bit like the accent that Russian exchange student had.._

"I didn't know that three Clans even existed until a little while ago!" Tamira exclaimed.

Silenstar smiled kindly, shocking Tamira slightly. She did not know that cats could smile at all, it was slightly reassuring to know that they could. "Seeing that this is your first encounter with the Clans, would you care to tell me what you have observed so far?"

"Your ways are strange. Your ancestores are strange. However, as I look around I see bonds that I feel are rather rare. The bonds between mothers and their kittens, adult cats with their fellow friends, all these bonds I feel can't even be broken by death and that every generation will be born to follow the same rule that bonds through out the Clan are just as important as eating and drinking," Tamira answered. Silentstar smiled, her vivid green eyes alight with kindness. She was pleased with Tamira's answer, she couldn't have said it better herself and she is renown through out the Clans for her intrepid speeches.

A blob of gray fluff suddenly came pelting across the clearing, calling out Nightrose's name loudly. "Nightrose! He's awake! You told me to come and get you when he woke up and he has!"

"Thank you, Flurrypaw." Nightrose smiled kindly down at the fluffy shape. "Go and get some fresh kill." Flurrypaw nodded enthusiastically before racing over to the pile of dead animals Tamira had spotted earlier. "You two might as well come, you might remember him Tamira." Silentstar nodded and started off towards the medicine den, Nightrose at her shoulder. Tamira was left to trail behind the two she-cats, the stares of the other cats no longer phased her. She was a new person. Despite the worrying thought that she had some how turned into a cat, she felt slightly at peace. Still, a niggling thought played at the back of her mind. _Why me? _

Tamira shivered from the sudden cold as the sun dissapeared behind the gorse den roof. The den wasn't cramped even though four cats were inside. It was surprisingly spacious, growing wider towards the back of the den. A small pool of water gathered in the far corner, fed by what appeared to be a small creek. A small cough tweaked at Tamira's ears and she turned her head to stare into the green and gold abyss of the other cat's eyes.

A shiver raced through her body, sinking down into her legs and rooting them into the one spot. She could feel her eyes widen in shock, another strange feeling that her body was not accustomed to. She knew those eyes, she had stared into them one too many times.

"Evan!?"

* * *

**So...theres the next chapter. Tell me how you feel about it, because I'm still not sure on this fanfic. **

**FARRRRK! FFN DELETED HALF OF THIS CHAPTER FOR SOME REASON SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT! t(.t) It was up to 2000 and something words but I couldn't remember what I had written ;_;. **

**Well! Not sure when another chapter will be out!**

**Hunter Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter! **

**The name that Tamira recieves in this chapter was originally Mossshines's name that I was given on roleplay. But I liked the name so much that I had to use it!**

**Read and enjoy, my duckies!**

* * *

Tamira stared at Evan, shock scrawled across her face. "Tamira?" Evan rumbled in his familiar husky voice. "It sounds like you..but it doesn't look like you." Tamira willed him to not mention their human background, only the gods new how well that would go down with a group of feral cats.

"You don't look like you either," Tamira replied. She paused as a confused look crossed over her face. "How did you know it was me again?"

Evan looked up, "I recognised your voice. And your eyes are the same."

"My eyes?" Tamira repeated. He nodded.

"Your eyes are blue. A really vibrant blue, just like they were before..." Evan trailed off as he remembered the bus crash. Tamira shuddered as she recalled the immense pain as her body was thrown around the bus.

Silentstar watched the strangers conversation with interest. "It has become clear to me that you have both suffered a very traumatic experience. May I, if you do not mind, ask what happened?"

Tamira felt her mouth run dry. She didn't want to be rude to Silentstar, but she didn't know how to answer. Thankfully, Evan sensed her discomfort and answered, "We were hit by a car."

"A car?" Silentstar repeated, her voice filled with confusion. "What is a car?"

Tamira gaped at Silentstar. How could she not what a car is? Her mind raced over the possible answers until she decided that explaining whar a car looks like would be the easiest option. "A car is a huge, metal beast that humans use to travel around in. They have huge fe- paws - that can crush a cat easily."

A look of realisation passed over Silentstar's face. "You two are from the city! How did you find your way all the way out here? The city is moons away?" she murmured to herself as if she was asking herself.

Something awoke in Tamira at that moment, some hidden fire that had lay dorment had suddenly leapt to life; filling her mind with information, emotions, skills and secrets. "StarClan," she answered strongly. "StarClan brought us here, as did destiny and fate."

Nightrose purred at Tamira's words and looked at Silentstar, "If StarClan has brought them to us, then who are we to turn them away?"

"I agree, Nightrose," Silentstar meowed. "They will be accepted into this Clan. Their training will be handled by every member of this Clan. From the smallest kit to the oldest elder, and if they were indeed sent by StarClan then StarClan alone will have the final say in their training."

"However, you will have to take on Clan names," the leader warned. "You're old names will never be accepted here."

Tamira shared a glance with Evan, they both knew that they would most likely die if this Clan did not accept them. Changing their names was a small price to pay for life. "I will change mine." Evan nodded at Silentstar.

"As will I," conceded Tamira. Silentstar smiled at the two strange cats that had found her way into her Clan.

"I will gather the Clan. Nightrose, please, bring them out when I call." The leader then whisked out of the den, her white tail tip vanishing out of the den. Nightrose yawned loudly and then padded into a small cave at the back of the den. Sounds of leaves being moved around drifted out soon after.

Evan shifted in the nest he was laying in, dusty brown-red fur clumped up in big knots. "Are you really Tamira?" he asked quietly.

"I am!" Tamira snapped. "Why don't you believe me?"

He shook his head. "No. I believe you, I'm just still a little shocked by our change." Tamira sighed and flashed him an apologetic smile. She knew what he was feeling. The feeling of being utterly alone with only one other person in an entire world who you can talk about your life with. Only one other person you can _really _trust. She pricked her ears as Nightrose sauntered back into the den smelling of strange and potent herbs. It made Evan wrinkle his nose in digust. Tamira just sneezed and backed away.

"Oh! Sorry!" Nightrose squeaked and backed away. "I forgot you two have never been around a medicine cat before! Sorry if it was an assualt on your nose! But medicine cats usually smell like this, as do our dens."

Tamira laughed, "Thats okay, Nightrose. It wasn't that bad."

"Come on," the medicine cat ordered gently. "Silentstar will call you soon." She helped Evan to his paws and padded out of the den beside him, talking to him kindly. Tamira was left alone in the dark den, suddenly nervous at the thought of the entire Clan staring at her, judging her for being an outsider and not one of them. But she knew that she had no other choice but to walk the path both fate and destiny had pathed for her, no matter how many twists and turns it through at her.

So, she took a deep breath and stepped out out of the den, only to be greeted by what she had feared. The judgemental stares of all of DawningClan focused on her and Evan. "Tamira and Evan have both agreed to change their names and become part of DawningClan," Silentstar yowled, her voice was high, like the eerie howl of a solitary wolf. Her words were met with hisses of disgust.

"How will they ever serve the Clan?" one cat yowled. "They have not recieved the training all warriors do!" A few cats screeched their denial to Silentstar, but the white leader just stared back with eyes like chips of flint.

Only after the Clan had finally quietened down did Silentstar speak again. "They will receive the training they need from every member of this Clan. From Flightkit to Silverbreeze. Every cat will participate in the training of these two cats."

Tamira was surprised when no cat screeched their denial. Silence gripped the clearing as every member of the Clan held onto Silentstar's words. _She really is a weaver of words. _"Evan, Tamira, please join me under Towering Branch for your naming ceremony. You will take on warrior names but your vows will not be said here. Only after you have completed your training will you fulfill the entire ceremony and join DawningClan as fully fledged warriors."

Evan padded over to the base of the giant tree, Tamira hurrying after him. Silentstar jumped nimbly down the tree until she too joined the others on the ground. "I, Silentstar of DawningClan, call upon our mighty ancestors to look down upon these two strangers. They have come across this Clan and given up their names to serve your mighty ways. I ask you to take them under your wing, teach them the things they need to know and when the time comes; give us a sign so that we know that they are ready to become true warriors of DawningClan."

"Do you two promise to train harder than you physically can to learn our ways? To make our laws, rituals and gods your own?"

Tamira summoned up a strong voice and answered, "I do."

"I do," Evan rumbled.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Evan, from now until you fade from our memories you will be known as Darkflame. May you show the same strengths that the cat you are named after showed." Silentstar touched her nose to Darkflame's and watched proudly as he stalked over to a space and sat down.

"Tamira," the leader began. "You have already begun to show great promise in the way you weave your words but that will only get you so far in this Clan. So, from now until all stories of you vanish you will be known as Shiverlight. I pray that StarClan blesses you with the foresight you need to survive this harsh life." Shiverlight stepped forward and touched noses with Silentstar, blushing as the Clan called their names loudly. It was far less embarrassing than the icy stares they had cast her and Darkflame only a few minutes ago.

But, her eyes found a few cats in the gathered group that had their jaws clamped shut and eyes flaming with anger. _Some cats will be harder to win over than others..._

_***~*~*X*~*~***_

Nightrose slipped into her den, eyes drooping shut from exhaustion. Most of the Clan had accepted the new warriors, however there were still a few who glared at them with fire in their eyes.

As she slipped into her nest and curled up into a tight ball, a sharp light suddenly hit her eyes; blinding her for a few short moments. The glare in her eyes vanished and before her stood two cats. One made of bright red flames, sparks spiralling from its pelt. The other made of water, drops of liquid crystal splashing against the ground. Both of their eyes were just empty sockets of red and blue, empty of all emotion.

"Who?" she whispered but the two elemental cats gave her no answer. They simply stared at her with their eyes of glass.

Their jaws suddenly moved, a haunted sound coming from their vocal chords. _"They will come; with pelts of flame and wings of water, to vanquish those in need." _With another burst of bright light they were gone, leaving only a patch of scorched to ground and a puddle of vibrant blue water to prove that they were indeed real.

_A prophecy, _Nightrose's mind whirred at the strange words. _A prophecy delivered on the eve of Darkflame and Shiverlight's arrival..how coincidental..._

* * *

**I hope that last bit sounded as good as it did in my head :) **

**If you have questions don't be afraid to ask! **

**Hunter Out~**


End file.
